John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914)
Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Emigration = 1879 Sweden to Norway 1882 or 1883 Norway to USA 1910 USA to Cuba 1914 Cuba to Norway (visit) |Siblings = Antonette Kristina Winblad (1853) Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) |Death = Klungeland farm Vanse, Norway |Burial = Vanse, Norway |Father = Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |Mother = Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) |Spouse = Salmine Sophia Pedersen (1862-1914) |Marriage = Oslo, Norway |Children = Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) Theodora Winblad (1888) Mary Winblad (1889) Otto Edward Winblad (1892) Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) aka Johan Edvard Winblad, Ship's Mate and Longshoreman; Moved to Norway in 1879; Moved to USA 1882; Lived in Cuba from 1910 to 1914; Died in Norway on trip to visit his in-laws (b. May 14, 1856, Prästbordet, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden - d. September 24, 1914, Klungeland farm, Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Ancestors John was the third, great-grandson of Anders Örbom (1675-1740). Anders was a Captain in the Swedish Army. Name Winblad means Vine-blade. Vine for grape plant or wine for the drink. Blade for a grape leaf or a blade of grass. The name is pronounced Vin-bladh, and has been transcribed that way by people hearing it. John´s paternal grandfather Lars Magnus (1794-?) is in different sources named Wingblad, Vingblad and Vinblad, according to Stockholms Stadsarkiv. 'Ving' is used in connections for 'vinge' (wing). Parents *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) Birth John was born on May 14, 1856 in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. Siblings *Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) who married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant *Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military *Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who was born in Ytterlännäs, Sweden, and married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) who was born in Anundsjö, Sweden, and never married, and became a teacher herself in Ytterlännäs Ytterlännäs to Anundsjö, Sweden On January 24, 1866 at 10 years old, John was a student and his family moved from Ytterlännäs, Sweden to Prästbordet, Anundsjö, Sweden. The family oral tradition has been that John ran away from home, rather then study to be a minister. Many of the members of his mother's family were ministers. The records show that John didn't move with his family, and perhaps this is when he ran away from home, although 10 years old is too young, and his recorded career at sea doesn't start until July 13, 1871, 5 years later when he is 15. It is more likely that he was at a boarding school in Härnösand at age 10 studying for the ministry, while his parents were living in Anundsjö. He would see the ships in port everyday and join on as a mate in 1871. The oral family tradition was that he ran away for 5 years, and the records show his last voyage was returning from New York City on Christmas Day, December 25, 1876. Ship's Mate John worked as a ship's mate, he listed his home as Anundsjö: *Signing on in Härnösand on July 13, 1871 and signing off the ship on October 21, 1871 with Captain J.P. Lindström. John is 15 years old. *Leaving Härnösand on May 29, 1872 to Liverpool *Returning to Söderhamn on June 15, 1874 in a ship owned by C.M. Åberg *Returning to Stockholm on June 17, 1875 *Signing on in Härnösand on July 24, 1875 with Captain J.O. Stafverin and signing off the ship on Christmas Day, December 25, 1876 in New York City. This may be his his first trip to the United States and what gave him the idea to emigrate in 1883 or 1884. Norway John officially changed his residency on November 10, 1879, from Sweden to Farsund, Norway. Marriage While in Farsund he met and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914). They married on January 14, 1883 in Oslo, Norway. Salmine was the daughter of Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) and Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864). Ole was a baker in Farsund. Emigration John emigrated in May of 1882 according to his naturalization certificate, but he may have arrived in 1883, after his marriage to Salmine. United States As "John E. Winblad" at age 27 he arrived in New York City on March 31, 1884 from England aboard the "Arizona". He listed his occupation as a "miner". On September 4, 1884, Salmine, listed as "Salmine Wemmeland", and her father, Ole Pedersen are traveling outside Norway. John worked as a longshoreman when he arrived in New York City and may have been a high ranking union member according to the oral family traditions. They lived in Greenwich Village in Manhattan in New York. Children Together Salmine and John had seven children with three surviving to adults. Salmine had a sister who lived in Chicago who also had seven children, and all of her children lived to adulthood. *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) aka Tony Winblad, who married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and later married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Marge Van Rensselaer Schuyler *Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant *Mary Winblad (1889-1890) who died as an infant *Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant *Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad, who married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) *John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis *Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) who was born in New Jersey, and married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928) and after her death he married Leah Maria Way (1901-1986). Salmine visits Norway On April 27, 1894 Salmine traveled from Kristiansand, Norway to New York City, New York. She was listed as "Salmine Sofie Vinblad". She was traveling with her son: Anton Julius Winblad II. Naturalization John received citizenship on November 14, 1889 in Manhattan. He was living at 454 Washington Street in Greenwich Village. Jersey City, New Jersey Around 1898-1899 John moved out of Greenwich Village in New York and moved to Jersey City, New Jersey, where it was quieter and more rustic. He had a two-family house built at 439 Wayne Street. He appears in the 1899 City Directory of Jersey City. In 1900 he appears on the census living with his children and a boarder named Anton Pedersen (1872-?), who was working as a longshoreman with John. John listed his emigration as "1886" and Salmine's as "1887". Anton was "learning making candy" for work. Trip to Norway On August 02, 1901 John made a trip from Kristiansand, Norway to New York aboard a Cunard liner, perhaps coming home from visiting his sick father. John's father died on October 30, 1901. Isle of Pines, Cuba The family appears in the US Census for New Jersey on April 23, 1910, and after that, John and Salmine went the Isle of Pines in Cuba. John's son, Anton, married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) in 1910. They returned from their first trip on March 21, 1911 aboard the ship "Saratoga". Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960), Eva's sister wrote the following in 1960: In the year (1909) my parents moved to the Isle of Pines, just south of Cuba, which was populated at that time by 90% Americans. They had expected that the United States would take it over, but several years later it was turned over to Cuba. My parents (Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett) celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary (October 15, 1924) there, and my sister Eva, Winblad, and I made them a surprise visit. They were so happy to see us. The boat made only two trips a week between Cuba and the island. we had our luggage inspected in Havana and spent one night there. It took about two hours to cross Cuba by train, and the boat was waiting for us. It was just an overnight trip to the Isle of Pines, and it was so calm there was hardly a ripple on the water. But we did experience a very bad hurricane while there. every one boards up their windows when they see the storm approaching. returned from Havanna, Cuba aboard the Ship 'Siboney' on November 08, 1924. After Cuba took over the island, many of the Americans left and went back to the States as my parents did. Maria and Otto Return to New Jersey His children, Maria and Otto, stayed about a year and returned on March 26, 1912 and they then lived in Jersey City, perhaps at a rental property that the family still owned. Wedding of daughter In 1914 John and Salmine left Cuba to attend the wedding of their daughter, Maria in New Jersey and from there they went to visit family in Norway and Sweden. Correspondences Anton wrote his father around 1914 the following: Dear Father & Mother; I am sending you a picture of Tony chasing chickens and ducks, Norman is pumping water for them. It is very quiet here and we are all looking for news about the war. But I guess you are having all kinds of trouble over there. I am sending you what papers I can get now, for the people are coming back. Food has gone up double and sugar that grows here is very scarce for they are sending it away. By the time you get this card I will be Postmaster of Santa Barbara, with Eva as assistant and it will be in Mr. Waha's store. I am sending Otto some more stamps. We are having the raining season now, it has been raining all week. Your loving son, Tony. In October 1914 Anton wrote to: Mr. & Mrs. John E. Winblad, Farsund, Norway via New York. Am sending you papers three times a week. That is some banana plants in the background, Dear Father and Mother, I wrote you about four weeks ago telling you about the map I sent three month ago, so if you 'get it please let me know for I will try to get you one more. Am sending Otto a baseball by Registered Mail and some more stamps. How do you like this picture? Tony." The postcard was mailed before Anton learned of his father's death. Death John died of cancer on September 24, 1914 while in Farsund, Norway. He was there for the death of his father-in-law: Ole Pedersen, who had died on August 24, 1914. Burial He was buried on September 30, 1914 in Vanse parish in Farsund. Hannah Olson Salmine's sister Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) aka Lena Olson, who married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) also went to Norway on this trip and she took her son Alvin Jensen. Lena and Alvin returned on September 30, 1914. Death of widow Salmine died on December 12, 1914, and was buried at Vanse parish in Farsund. Memories about John Winblad *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) said on March 03, 1999: "My father told me that there were 4 brothers in Sweden that were siblings of John Edward Winblad. Anton told me that his father was a sea captain and that his room was filled with stamps and coins from all over the world. I asked him how to pronounce our name in Swedish and he said Vin-bladh, which meant wine grass. I asked Otto Winblad to teach me Swedish and he taught me to say 'thank you' and use the word 'Skoal' as a toast. Anton told me that the other brothers were scholars." Note: Frideborg was the principal of an elementary school, and her father Anton was the local schoolteacher. *Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) via Susan Penny Van Deusen (1952- ) said: "John Edward Winblad's father was the dean of a college in Sweden sic. The family had a cook and cleaning lady. John was attending college and was expected to be a minister when he ran away from home for 5 years. He met Salmine Pedersen in Norway. John Edward's father later regretted forcing John to be a minister. In 1910 John Edward and his son Anton moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba. They had a 4 bedroom house built with a living room and dining room. In 1914 John Edward, Salmine and Otto went back to Norway, so Salmine could visit her father. They stayed at an aunt's house while there. They made trips to Sweden with Otto. They were there for less then a year when they both died." Note: Frideborg was the principal of an elementary school, and her father Anton was the local schoolteacher. *Lennart Haglund writes on August 28, 2008: "I found in your links, that Johan Edward was meant to become a minister and that he went to Härnösand at 10 and that he boarded a ship there at 15. That goes fine together, I think. He was of course sent to Härnösand (a famous school-city) for studies, living in some boarding-school, while the family went to Anundsjö and so deeper into the "wilderness". Ytterlännäs wild enough, though situated between Kramfors and Sollefteå. I lived in Härnösand 6 months the year I was 16 (with mother and stepfather), and I remember the harbor in the absolute center of the town, and the fascinating ships I saw there, though it was during the wartime. Of course he ran away from boring studies, what kind of future did he see at home?" External links *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) at Knol *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) at Findagrave *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) at Google Pages Category:Winblad (surname)